Escaping from Furnace
by Moonfire810
Summary: Moon is arrested and is taken to Furnace with some others. Now they have to escape.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced around at what was left of the city I used to live in. Darkness had destroyed practically everything and was still destroying what was left. /I need to get him to snap out of it./ I thought. There was the sound if a building collapsing near by, and I jogged towards it. It was Darkness, I just knew it.

"Kill it!" soldiers shouted.

"What is it?" Others shouted back.

My gaze locked on Darkness. He had a wild look in his eyes, no doubt because he was insane at the moment. He held a spear that was a little taller then me, and I was 5'6 so it must at least been 5'8. /The spear../ My eyes widen at the thought of an idea. /We need to get rid of the spear./ Sighing, I grabbed a pistol from a fallen soldier and shot at his hand, trying to get him to drop the spear. It wasn't exactly working. It seemed like either the bullets didn't hit him or they just didn't effect him at all. Darkness raised his spear and I immediately ducked behind some rubble for cover. A wave of energy pushed me forward and rubble went flying. /So that's how the spear works.../ I thought as I managed to get to my feet. Before I knew it, Darkness was standing in front of me.

"Darkness…. I don't want to fight you…." My gaze was on him, ignoring the soldiers shouts for me to run or move out of the way.

He laughed, a hint of madness in his voice. "You think your tiny guns will kill me? I've destroyed buildings, tanks, even the subway system!" His gaze locked on me.

"No, I don't think they can do anything to you.." I shrugged off the armor the soldiers had given me before sending me out here. I dropped the gun and kicked it away from me. "Besides," My cat ears and tail appeared. "I'm not with them."

Darkness tilted his head slightly. "Then why did you shoot me?"

"Because I needed your attention…."

Darkness raised his spear, the top seem to detach itself from the rest of the spear but was connected by a glowing black chain.

"You won't kill me Darkness….." I knew he wouldn't. Don't ask how, I just did.

Darkness just laughed. "Darkness, I saved your life earlier…." My mind flashed back to when he almost bled to death and Touka didn't know what to do.

He smiled softly. "And I love you for that, but it doesn't mean I can let everyone else live."

His first words rang in my ears. /Love me?/ Now at the moment he was insane, so maybe he was just saying things. Or was it like when you're drunk and you just say what you're thinking?

"Even you." His voice brought me away from my thoughts.

I was frozen in the spot. Touka had told me she almost had to kill him to get Darkness to stop being insane. Sighing I looked up at him.

"Fine."

Darkness swun the spear downwards, making it slice from my right shoulder to my left side. The wound wasn't deep but it sure hurt like it was. I gasped in pain and my vision blurred. Blood oozed out of the wound seeping into my shirt. Some dripped from the corner of my mouth. Before I knew, it everything went black. But before it did, I mumbled something. His name.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes scanned the crowd in the courtroom I was in. In fact, they had put me in a cage. A CAGE. This was just stupid. Sighing, I brushed a stray hair out of my line of vision.

"Moon Fire Grace." The judge's voice boomed, echoing through the room. "You have been accused of a murdering a bookstore clerk."

"Yeah, accused." I muttered.

"Silence!" One of the guards snapped.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the judge.

"You have been sentenced to a lifetime in Furnace."

I froze. /Furnace.../

"The trial is over." He banged his gavel and the cage was opened.

Two men in black suits grabbed me and dragged me out. I didn't struggle against them, instead. I instantly thought of a million different escape routes and plans. Well, I least tried to think of some. It was difficult when they kept making me stumble and almost fall. /Stupid…./ I thought. We got outside and they led me to a bus.

"I can walk." I snapped when they kept practically dragging me. I wrenched my arms free and got onto the bus, then quickly found a seat. I didn't even notice the person I sat next to, who was a guy my age with red hair.

"How did a girl get sentenced to Furnace?" He spoke softly, but it still made me jump.

"I was framed for a murder of a bookstore clerk."

"Are you lying and actually murdered the bookstore clerk?" He smirked.

"No!" I snapped.

"What did they not have the new Twilight book?" He tilted his head.

"That book deserves to burn in hell." I hissed.

"Then why did you kill the bookstore clerk?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't!" I threw my hands up, sighing in exasperation. "Those guys in the black suits framed me. They walked in while I was looking for a book and shot the guy. Then threw the gun at me and I accidently caught it so it wouldn't go off and hurt me. So my prints were on it." I slouched in the seat and waited as more prisoners were being loaded onto the bus. So far, I had been the only girl.

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

I glared at him, but he just looked out the window and ignored me. The bus started up and it lurched forward. Sighing, I stared up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long ride to Furnace, the prison for teens.

Furnace was built after the Summer of Slaughter. Gangs went wild that summer and killed over 100 people. After that Furnace was made for all those gangs and other teens who were associated with them. Sadly, even more teens have been thrown in Furnace lately, and I have no idea why. It was weird. The only reason I knew about it was because one of my friends had been there during the time it was built. She'd even seen the gangs and said they deserved to be in Furnace.

Furnace went deep underground. That's where the cells were. On the surface was where the lobby was, the place where the prisoners got their jumpsuits and gave in their actual clothes. Guys in black suits stood all over the place. They were the guards. Some held guns but a lot of them didn't. Barely anyone, other than the people who worked in Furnace, (Even then those people didn't even seem to leave the damn place.) knew how the place worked. I guess I would find out how it did.

The bus lurched to a stop and the doors opened. I followed the crowd and got off. We were led inside. Four guards stood around me and led me off and away from the group of prisoners. We walked to the elevator and I stood in the middle of it. Glancing around, I studied one of the guards. He was at least 7 feet tall, maybe a bit shorter. Though this didn't surprise me. I came from an island that was built by the Government. It was called ShapeShifter. It was an island created for the supernatural. Me? I'm a werewolf.

So seeing someone who was almost 7 feet tall and I've already seen vampires, ghosts, demons and more things than I can name of. (Seriously, if I tried to name all the things I've seen on ShapeShifter, we'd be here for days!) Anyways, I had also noticed two of the guards had guns. /Great, no real chance of knocking them all out and fleeing../ This would take some time.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator doors dinged open and I was led out into the open area. We had gone deep underground, I knew it. Sighing, I scanned the area in front of me and tried to figure out what I was gonna have to do to get out of here. There was a large group of teens my age standing in front of the steps which were a few feet in front of the guards and I. Some of them wore bandanas with skulls on them, a sign of one of the few gangs that had been put in here after the Summer of Slaughter.

A different guard walked over and tilted his head at me. "The Warden wants to see this one. She's different from the rest."  
>"What because I'm a girl?" I smirked.<br>"Shut up prisoner!" One of the guards growled, and hit me with his gun.

A growl rose in my throat. /I should tear these idiots apart.../ I thought.

The guards then led me off down an empty hallway. They were silent and the only sound I could really hear was the ones around me, which wasn't much. The shouts and words of the prisoners, who had started freaking out when their brains finally connected the part that I was a girl, faded into the background noise. It was somewhat cold, but I was surprisingly not caring. Every footstep echoed through the hallway and rang out in my ears. /Where are they taking me? And who's the Warden?/ I thought. I let out a sigh and glanced at the guards over my shoulder. They were silent but caught me looking at them and stared right back. We stopped at a door and one of them knocked.  
>"Come in" A voice echoed behind the door.<br>"Time to see the Warden girly." One of the guards smirked.

We walked inside and I checked for exits, or things I could at least use against the guards and this 'Warden'. The room was somewhat big, but not much was in it. There was a large wooden desk in the middle of the room and a guy at least in his 40s. He wore a nice suit, which was different from the guards black suits. 

"So you're the little troublemaker who found her way into Furnace." His voice was like a knife being dragged down across a wall.  
>"Wasn't that hard. Everyone knows what this place is for." I smirked, wishing I was able to cross my arms. (I was handcuffed so it was hard to really do anything with my arms other than lift them up.)<br>Those words seem to anger him, so I decided to keep being annoying. "But you know, its not at all what I thought it would be like."  
>The warden smirked. "Oh really?"<br>"Yes, not scary at all. Its more ridiculous than anything." I looked around and nodded towards the guards. "Why are they in suits anyway? Its a stupid idea."  
>One of the guards yanked my arm. "Shut up girl." He hissed, glaring at me<p>

I glared back, smirking. "No."

The guard reached backing, like he was going to punch or slap me but the warden shouted out before anyone could do anything.  
>"Enough!" He snapped in anger. "Since she's the only girl, give her own cell. We don't need her and one of the other prisoners to hook up and then have problems with the press."<br>The guards nodded. "yes sir."  
>"What about the uniform?" One of the guards spoke up.<br>"Oh I don't know…" The warden sighed. "Get someone to make something for her. Who cares?" He shrugged. "She's a trouble maker just like the rest of them." He waved his hand, dismissing us.

The guards dragged me from the room and I counted to ten in my mind, trying to control my anger. The warden. He was such an asshole. He deserved to be thrown into the pits of tartarus. The guards led me to a room where a whole bunch more stood.

"We need a cell for this prisoner ASAP." One of them spoke up. "Orders from the Warden."  
>They nodded.<br>"And we also need someone to figure out if shes gonna wear the uniform like the others or is gonna have a different version. She is the first girl to be in Furnace." A different guard spoke up.

Some exchanged looks and words.  
>"Yes sir." Three nodded in unison.<br>I was then taken out of the room and to the prison yard.


End file.
